Train Wreck Love
by demipie
Summary: A cross over of Princess Protection Program's characters and the some what plot of Titanic... but on a train! The two find love aboard a new train heading to the Big City. What can go wrong?


The schreeching sound of the train whitle can be heard all around town. People hurry toward the tarin station while others head over to just catch a glimpse of this head liner train. Not a cloud in the sky on this sunny day.

Warm early summer air breezes through window in a bar on the corner street. "Do you have an eight?" Says the bearded man. "Gold fish." The black haired girl replies. "Do you my good sir have a seven?" She asked. "Arrrrghh!" Shouts the man with a beard and throws down his card so hard the table slams to one side. "Hey no fighting!" A bar man yells from behind. "We won!" She shouts. "You did it Carter! We have tickets for the train!" Says her friend. The bearded man heads toward the two and looks like hes about to bust a vein in his forehead. "Lets Go!" Says Carter as she grabs her friend Miles arm and yacks him forward. "Wooh hoo! Were going to the big city Miles!" screams Carter as they run through town toward the whistle of the train. "I cant believe you won girl! You are so lucky right now!" Miles says back. "No Miles, we won. Us. I wouldnt go without you." Smiles Carter as they come to the train stations front door. "Together?" "Together!" They tell eacother as they walk in.

The Platform is even more chatotic then inside the station. Women yelling at children, Men laughing holding their suspenders. Perfectly trimmed mustaches waving in the wind as people rush past. Elderly woman cry as they say their goodbyes. "Look at them. They act like this is the best thing since slice bread." A golden haired beauty says peeking around the corner of the station. "Oh, Rosie not right now. I dont want to hear it." An elder woman addresses her. The girl rolls her eyes and continues watching the crowd. "No dont man handle that! Its very fragile!" Mrs. Gonzalez says as she directs the train attendant with her luggage. "Rosie dont stand so close to the wall, you'll wrinkle your dress honey." Rosie backs away from the wall only to see something out of the corner of her eye. A tall and slim black haired girl wearing a fedora runs across the platform with a even taller boy wearing run down clothes and flashes two tickets to the conductor. Only to dissapear with in the train. "Stop staring Rosie!" Mrs. G grabs Rosies arm and rushes her onto the platform.

"First class is this way mam." A man in a uniform points up front. "This way Rosie. We enter right here." Mrs G chauffers her onto the train. The train inside is just as elegent as the papers rumored it to be. Wide and spacious seats with a bar at the back. The cabins are just as big. Two beautiful poster beds seperated with a matching knight stand. Dressers on both side at the beds feet. Classic paintings hang in the hall ways. The Dinning cart is marvelous! Long tables with fine china and endless wine on each side. The recreation cart has cards, pool, darts and checkers. The Library cart has over 4000 books. Even the lower class has nice accomidations. Four bunk beds to a cabin and a nice setting to their dinning cart.

"This seems a bit too grand dont you think?" Ask Rosie as they walk about the carts. "Solid as a bullet she is!" Says a elder man who walked behind them. "Excuse my daughter she knows not when to keep quite." Apologizes Mrs. G. "No worries. As conductor of this here train I can assure you nothing will take this gal off these rails." The Conductor says. "Wont more weight decrease the stopping speed?" Rosie ask. "Rosie! Please. You're embarrissing me." Exclaims Mrs. G. The Conductor laughs and offers his hand to Rosie. "I dont believe I know your name wise one." "Rosie Gonzalez..." she replies not exactly sure of him. "For heavens sake Rosie. We are The Gonzalez. As in Gonzalez Oil. My husband owns it. That is who were going to go see." Mrs. G cuts in. The conversation continues between the two elders while Rosie walks up ahead and toward the Recreation Cart.

The final whistle blows and the train is happily making its way down the way. Bystanders wave and weep for their fellow people aboard. The rec room is full of drunks and smoke from cigars and cigs, that rosie begins coughing. After being grabbed and pulled on by several men. Rosie is disgusted and heads back out in to Dinning Cart. "There you are Rosie. I should of known you would be in the Dinning Cart. Seriously Rosie you're starting to puff out a bit." Mrs. G says. Rosie just turns and heads back to the Rec Cart. Seeing that the back of the Rec Cart has a door, Rosie slips through. She enters The Lower classes Rec Cart. With the same games just diffrent wall paper. "Hey little lady, care to dance?" A drunk man stumbling about ask. "No thank you. Im just looking for the restrooms." Rosie replies. The Drunk points to the next cart over.

Rosie goes through this carts door and is suddenly hit with gust of winds. The lower class carts arent connected the way first class carts are. Losing her footing Rosie slips a bit to the left and is hanging on to the railing. Unable to gain footing rosie struggles for a while. When suddenly she is being picked up and placed on to her feet and dragged into the cart she ment to go into. She pushes her long brown hair out of her face to see the same skinny black haired girl bent over picking up what looks like a hat. "Nearly fell over bored there. This is no ship though. I wouldnt of been able to dive in after you." Chuckles Carter. Rosie must of still look a bit shaken up because Carter offers her a hand. Rosie takes it and they sit at a dinning room table. "You ok miss?" Carter ask very concerned. "Yea im fine. Thank you. Who are you?" ask Rosie.

"The names Carter. Guess my parents were hoping for a boy"

"Im Rosie."

"Nice to meet you Roosie" Carter giggles.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"You ask a lot of questions dont you?"

"No."

"I should ask you what you are doing over in lower class Miss Rosie?"

"I needed air and I stumbled here. You?"

"I won my tickets!"

"How?"

"Luck at Gold Fish."

"Oh. I should be getting back."

"You just got here." Carter smiles at her across the table. Rosie returns a shy smile. Just then the cart door slams open and uniformed men state they have come to collect Rosie. Rosie gets up to leave when Carter grabs her hand and kisses it. Rosie blushes and rushes to catch up with the attenadants. Upon returning to her room Mrs. G is pacing the room. "Oh for goodness sake Rosie! We went crazy looking for you. Dress for dinner Chad and his parents are awating our company for dinner." Rosie explains what happens (excluding the hand kiss.) "Well we must thank this Carter shouldnt we." suggest Mrs. G to Rosie and the other uniformed attendants. They settle on inviting Carter to dinner and they set out to fetch the hero.


End file.
